


Birth of a Satan Slayer

by McKayRulez



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Related, Extended Scene, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Casey can't forget the horrors she had faced under possession. She decides she needs to do something about it, and now she's ready to take her first few steps in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate season 1 ending scene. Spoiler warning!

Casey's eyes watched her family pack all they had into the van, while Marcus had finished up his encouragement on not letting the horrors of life get you down pep talk. 

Her family seemed to think that this was it. The end of the line. Freedom in Canada awaited. Peace and happiness would filmy be in their grasp. They'd move on. Pretend to forget. To not look back and live in self imposed peaceful exile, away from the media and anyone that would try to press charges against them. 

But Casey couldn't forget. 

The faces of the butchered medics haunted her dreams. The needless death and suffering. The demons cruel sadistic enjoyment of it. The self entitled domain of his human pigs, to play with and slaughter as he pleased. To feel like his own god. She shivered. 

She would always remembered the pain and agony of the demon inside. No amount of pretending peace would remove the crawling feeling of her own skin and how her body hadn't been hers for so long. 

Most of all, Casey couldn't forget that demons were everywhere. That this was happening to so many others, with no hope of escape. No one to help them. 

She looked to Marcus. "Teach me." She stated. 

"What?.. To be an Exorcist?" Marcus questioned. His brow lowered confused. 

"Yes."

He shook his head and looked on ahead. "Trust me Casey, this isn't a life for you. It's lonely, and it'll never stop. Once you go down this road, it'll never end. You would be an Exorcist is for life."

"I saw the news of the Pope's parade.. You need help."

"Everyone needs help Casey." He pointed to her family and the van. "Go on, live your life. It's finally yours Casey. You deserve happiness after what you've been through." 

Thoughts of her mother's exorcism and how everything had felt, the need, the otherworldly entity, the atmosphere of that room in that moment strengthened her resolve. "But what about everyone else?" 

Marcus turned and looked to her, but she continued. Her voice projected how certain she felt. 

"If demons have infiltrated the church, will they really train and send more exorcists?" Determination filled her eyes as she stared at Marcus. "Who will be there for all the others like me? Who will help them? I know what it's like, and I never want that to happen to somebody else! To have to live like that and slowly slip away, and to feel like your dying inside! I want to help! I want to do something and not just pretend that the world is fine! I want to face those horrors Marcus. Face them and win back all those who've been lost."

Marcus stared into her eyes for a moment. Watching the fire in her spirit. "Well.. If you're so sure... Okay then." 

Casey released her held breath and relaxed her tense body. "Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Casey! Time to go!" Henry called. 

Marcus looked back at Casey. "Just don't expect me to be the one to tell your parents for you."

"What? You don't think they'll be pleased with me deciding my new occupation is to be a Satan slayer?" Casey teased with a wink.  
"Think she'll be more accepting if I tell her it's all demons, no sparkly vampires involved?" 

"Perhaps... This shall be your first test, 'Buffy'." Marcus smirked. 

Casey sighed. "Hell hath no fury then a mothers protection."

Marcus grinned. "Amen."


End file.
